Ground based reflective systems concentrating electromagnetic radiation emanating from a moving source, such as the sun; require tracking reflectors, tracking receivers or both. Tracking mechanisms of various forms are typically expensive to construct and maintain. Solar radiation striking the earth has a flux, at best, of approximately 1000 watts per square meter.
This density requires substantially large concentrating systems to produce useful energy in large quantities. The present invention seeks to materially decrease, the costs and complexities associated with tracking and concentration.
Many patents exist which seek to decrease cost and complexity of concentration systems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a solar concentrating system that is economical to construct.
It is another object of the invention to provide a solar concentrator that has a large collecting area.
It is a further object of the invention to concentrate obliquely incident solar radiation falling upon an essentially fixed reflector.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve solar concentration with fewer moving parts.